I lied
by harrysgal8
Summary: Ginny has left harry, taking their three kids with her. Harry doesnt know what to do, so he just hides his feelings, and tries to get back the three things that matter most, and one thing he thought ment everything
1. Chapter 1

I lied

Disclaimer: own nothing but Noiya, Kyla and Jamie

Harry gazed lifelessly towards the window, looking, but not really seeing. It had been 5 hours since Ginny had said that they were through, that Noiya, Kyla, and Jamie, the lights of his life, his children, were hers and that he could never see them again.

How could she? He thought, fiddling with the picture in front of him. It held the five of them, at happier times. Jamie was the oldest one; he had all of the Potter looks, and his grandmother's green eyes. Noiya and Kyla were twins, identical except that Kyla had green eyes, and Noiya had gold.

His face slowly dampened as tears ran down his face for the first time since Ginny's announcement. HE had held in his feelings for the whole time. Now, it was time to let them out.

Harry locked the door behind him. Not even Ginny leaving him could stop his relationship with the Weasly family, even if she was there. He quickly apperaated away from his house, to the front step of Ron and Hermione's house. He let him self in, and was soon smothered by Hermione.

"Harry!! How are you? Are you ok? How's life been?" she asked.

Harry swallowed.

"I'm all right. I'm getting along fine."

And he lied.

AN: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story, but I couldn't get the onsg out of my head, so I wrote a story on it. May turn into a battle to get his kids back…..

Tell me what you think

Harrysgal8


	2. Chapter 2

I lied Chapter 2

Discalimer: Sitll don't own anything.

An: Well, I still couldn't get that stupid dong out of my head. I had to continue it. I think this story will become a battle between Harry and Ginny over their kids. I m thinking of using many different points of veiws. Tell me what you think.

Ciao for now

Harrysgal8

Harry had spent most of his time at his house. Signs of that had started to show. Garbage had piled up, dust had settled on the once lively house. He had locked everyone out of his house, and had disconnected his floo. Because he was the Boy who lived, he was allowed two weeks off work.

Harry had walked around the house for the last two weeks, remembering all the times he had had with his kids and Ginny. Jamie had just gotten back from his 1st year at Hogwarts, and that September Noiya and Kyla would be joining him. Kyla had been excited at acutely learning magic, while Noiya could care less about the work, and couldn't wait to meet more people.

Harry shook him self out of his thoughts, and was surprised to find himself standing in front of the twin's rooms. The house that Harry had designed was big enough for a family of 6, now it only held one.

Harry looked around Kyla's room. She had been the scholarly one, her room full of books and quills and paper, done all in blue, while Kyla had pictures of Quidditch players and singers up all over her room, which was pink. Noiya and Kyla looked like there mother, but Noiya had her mother's eyes, and Kyla had her dad's.

Jamie had been the best thing that had ever happened to Harry. Jamie had been born just after Ginny had left Hogwarts, and had married Harry. His real name was James, but Harry had felt that Jamie had enough problems with being his son, he didn't need someone to live up to. It had amazed people that not only did James (Harry's Father) get his fathers (Harry's Grandfather) looks, but so did Harry, and Jamie. Jamie was the Quidditch player, like his father, but he played Chaser. He hadn't been able to be on the team in his first year like his dad, but he already had a spot reserved on the Gryffindor team

Harry broke down again, as he turned from his kid's rooms. He was then faced with a door he hadn't even dared to enter since Ginny had left him; their room. The door had been closed by Ginny, and Harry hadn't even tried to open it. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to get over her. So he had just spend the whole time down stairs, in one of the spare rooms.

Harry heard a knock on the door downstairs. He walked down the stairs, looking at the door. The knock happened again. He walked to the door. Peering through the peephole, his heart skipped when he saw who was there. Tonks was standing their, her hand on his son's shoulder.

Opening up the door, Jamie jumped into Harry's arms. Crying with joy, Harry just held his son, not afraid to cry in front of Tonks. Tonks smiled, then said.

"Harry, if we don't get inside, reporters are going to be here soon." Harry finally let go of Jamie, then smiling at Tonks, let her in. Harry closed the door, just in time as a FLASH came from a camera.

Leading Tonks into the Kitchen, Harry zapped up some coffee, and sat down at the table.

"Tonks, how on earth did you get Jamie to come? Actually, how did you get Ginny to let him come?" Harry asked. Jamie had sat down beside his dad, drinking Butterbeer. Tonks grabbed a cup, and looked at Harry.

"Ginny doesn't know that he's here. She knows that I'm brining each kid shopping by them selves, because all of their stuff is here. I thought that you may want to see them." Looking at Jamie, she continued "And I know each of them want to see you."

"Dad, mom's saying that you kicked her out, and that you never wanted to see us again." Jamie told him, in between sips.

"What? Ginny's telling you I kicked her out? She left me, saying that she didn't want to have anything to do with me. She took you with out telling me." Standing up, Harry started to shake. Not doing anything had built up his magic. Slaming his fist down on the table, he broke the plate infront of Jamie. Tonks looked up, surprised. She had heared how powerful Harry was when he was mad, but had nevr seen it first hand.

"Harry, calm down. Don't hurt anyone. "She smiled.

"Why don't I let you talk, while I clean up the house?" she said, leaving Harry and Jamie alone.

Pretty long chapeter. I like it, what about you?

HG8


End file.
